


Визитка fandom Anything Retro 2020

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Nonfiction, Визитка, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Здесь мы рассказываем почтенной публике, что наша команда посвящена всему, что написано, снято, нарисовано, спето, сыграно или произошло в реальности в 1950-2000 гг включительно.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom Anything Retro 2020

**Новости культуры**

Из пятидесятых сообщают о зарождении и мгновенном расцвете жанра рок-н-ролл в музыке и научной фантастики в литературе; в то же время соседние свингующие шестидесятые рапортуют о небывалом взлете популярности субкультуры хиппи, а также артхаусного кино и театра. Наш корреспондент из семидесятых сообщает о развитии в мировой киноиндустрии культуры блокбастеров и производстве первых дискет; из восьмидесятых передают, что у них наступил золотой век видеоигр, а из девяностых мы получили сообщение о развитии средств массовой информации и компьютерных технологий. 

**Достижения аэрокосмической отрасли**

Пока в реальной истории холодная война подстегивает космическую гонку между двумя сверхдержавами, из Далекой-Далекой Галактики мы получили обнадеживающие вести: повстанческий отряд одержал первую значительную победу над силами зловещей Империи, уничтожив разрушительную Звезду Смерти. В то же время космический корабль «Энтерпрайз» продолжает смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека, а станция «Терок Нор» переименована в «Глубокий космос 9». 

Также наши коллеги сообщают о сигнале бедствия от космического челнока «Ностромо», похоже, составленном на кошачьем языке; в данный момент команда горнодобывающего корабля «Красный карлик» занимается его расшифровкой. 

Путешественникам по Вселенной Света и Вселенной Тьмы рекомендуется быть осторожными, так как во владение «Лекссом» недавно вступил Стенли Твидл — человек, признанный в высшей степени профнепригодным для управления самым могущественным оружием разрушения в двух вселенных.

Помните: некоторые бортовые компьютеры умеют читать по губам. И не забудьте взять с собой полотенце! 

**Криминальная хроника**

В то время как менты отважно вкалывают, делая бандитский Петербург не таким бандитским, к ним присоединяется Анастасия Павловна Каменская, не отстают и другие дамы-детективы, менее серьезные и более ироничные — пани Иоанна и Дарья Васильева; так пожелаем же им ни пуха ни пера!

Фантомас продолжает оставаться неуловимой угрозой, скрывая свое лицо под маской; также новым всплеском популярности наслаждается Зорро, которого некоторые, несомненно, считают преступником; впрочем, надеемся, что мнение наших уважаемых читателей по вопросу деятельности этого благородного разбойника совпадает с мнением редакции.

Набирают силу преступные группировки и мафиозные кланы, такие, например, как криминальная семья дона Корлеоне. Опасность для населения представляют и угрозы со стороны непознанного; истина уже не в вине, а где-то рядом. 

**Курьезы**

Удивительное рядом: годовалый мальчик одержал необъяснимую победу над злым волшебником, убившим его родителей. К сожалению, свидетелей произошедшего не осталось, а расспросить самого героя не представляется возможным ввиду его юного возраста.

Очередное ритуальное сожжение предметов одежды своего молодого господина Бертрама Вустера устроил вчера камердинер Реджинальд Дживс. Поистине, это торжество элегантности над дурновкусием.

В мире британских ситкомов происходят неожиданные кроссоверы; подробнее в следующих выпусках! 

**Задание-викторина для творческих личностей**

1\. Выберите в первом столбце число своего рождения, а во втором — месяц своего рождения; получившееся словосочетание будет вашим заданием-ключом для любой творческой работы (стихотворение, проза, рисунок, рукоделие и так далее).

2\. Аналогичным образом выберите в первом столбце месяц своего рождения, а во втором — число своего рождения; получившееся словосочетание будет для вас вторым заданием.

3\. При желании можно усложнить задачу для участников, объединив первый и второй ключи в одной работе.

  


**Зарегистрированных пользователей diary.ru** приглашаем также ознакомиться с нашими прошлыми выкладками: [лето 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438193), [зима 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479801), [зима 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562392), [зима 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617608), [зима 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660807). К сожалению, из-за политики ресурса выкладки прошедших битв закрыты под дату регистрации, так что свежесозданный аккаунт зайти туда не сможет, однако всегда есть обходные пути...

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020)  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/BrqJrw6/1.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020)  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/X2T2J4D/2.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020)  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/YLcKHkF/3.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/z4xR9GZ/4.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020)  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anything_Retro_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/Y8kZv50/5.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссворд создан с помощью ресурса https://biouroki.ru/workshop/crossgen.html


End file.
